If I'm a fool I guess you are as well
by Celina Wood
Summary: Lavino is a boy, a nothing, and lost within himself, Antonio is also a boy, though cheerful he's also lost. Both of these boys need something, could it be they need each other?
1. Chapter 1

I walked the streets of Italy, my hands stuffed deep into the pockets of my thread-bare coat and a scowl on my bruised face. I was cold, seeing as it was close to winter, walked with a slight limp from the fight I had gotten into earlier, and had a dull headache that was pissing me off… a lot. Anyone who got in my way was in trouble, I would kill them.

Kicking a rock ahead of me I stared at the ground as I walked home. I didn't want to go back there but… Feli, I needed to make sure he was okay. I sighed deeply and frowned my brother was an idiot! He would end up killing himself one day… whether it was by setting something o fire or messing with the wrong person, he was just stupid. That is why I had to go back to my hell of a household.

Let me explain hell because few of you will be going there, I live with my siblings my older sister, Elizabeta owns the house and the little son of a bitch who's my little brother Feliciano sells art from the bottom floor of our place. I was a nobody, a fool, the bad apple; I was nothing but god damn dirt!

Feeling angry I hit the rock that I was kicking harder than I meant to, I watched it leave the ground and saw it head straight toward a store, dammit! I ran, hoping no one would be pissed at me for the now chipped window.

"S-shit…" I muttered now standing with my back against a wall, "I guess I'ma hurt more than I thought…" I took a deep breath and rested with my eyes closed. I slid a hand over my aching side and thought of an escape, no, not from the store owner but from my family.

I didn't want to be a disgrace, I didn't want to hurt them or drag them down… I just… A slow tear ran down the side of my face and I wiped at it with my fingerless gloves with a soft sigh I started off again on my slow walk home.

…

"Fratello! Welcome home, would'a you like'a some pasta? Ve!" I scowled and walked past not wasting my breath, I loved him but he was too good at everything, too nice, no scratch that, both of my siblings were perfect and I was scum.

"Fratello, did'a something happen? Why are'a you hurt?!" I still didn't answer and started toward my room taking with me a bowl of the warm food, the house was cozy and small only big enough for the three people who lived there, and my room was an office.

Sure, I could have stayed with my brother but that really wasn't something I would have liked. I wouldn't be able to sneak out or anything, so it was my choice but still… I sleep in a too small office. The walls were painted a cheerful yellow and the curtains, always closed, were a golden brown, I hated the colors, I hated the size, I hated this house… too happy, but this was my room.

I lowered myself onto the couch that served as a bed to me and winced as my stiff, soar joints screamed in agony. I just sat there and began to eat, that's all, I was good at hiding my pain. I knew I would have to deal with the wounds at some point but for now I would just eat, just… eat.

…

I had finally fallen asleep, thank god. But my dreams were plagued with nightmares, I was almost happy when my sister threw open the god-damn door late at night throwing my room into a blinding light. I woke with a start and winced as I sat up suddenly with a sore body.

"Lavino Vargas! What is your problem? I just heard from your brother that you came in with a limp, why didn't you tell me?!" I blinked twice then lay back down.

"I didn't want to'a tell you…" _and you weren't home, _I thought as I pulled the blankets up around me trying to hide from the light.

"I just got home; I want you to be healthy! What happened?" I growled at her and glared as I slowly figured out that she wasn't leaving anytime soon if I didn't give her what she wanted, answers, sadly though I had to play dumb in this situation to save my stupid Italian pride.

"What'a do'a you want Elizabeta?" I asked, now starting to fall back to sleep, this was normal in my house, my brother cared too much so he often sent our sister in to poke around in my business. I loved them, sure, but I just wanted to be left alone. I really didn't get this feeling of family, not at all, I didn't deserve it.

"I want you to be ok," she said quietly and kissed my forehead lovingly knowing she had lost this 'game', I was falling asleep fast. I smiled slightly, secretly loving the fact that she came to check on me. I loved knowing they cared, my brother and sister, but they got in the way… I got in the way. I wasn't good enough dammit! I scowled slightly at the thoughts.

I was a disgrace to them and was a failure. That is all I will ever be, I will never be fully accepted… whatever. I don't care, I'm stronger than that. As my sister closes the door to this hellish room I know I'm strong enough to make it, in a way. Even if I don't strike it rich or some shit I'm strong… right? Bullshit… I was stupid and weak. I'd never belong.

_A/N: Hey guys! I'm starting my new story and I'm so far proud of it, I know there are a lot of lose ends but all will explain itself… I PROMISE! I hope you like this, and if you have anything to say, even hate, please send me a review. I would like to know how I'm doing on this, I'll post a new chapter when I get at least one review, kk? And that doesn't mean you Raiden! I know where you live, and you're my biggest fan so your reviews won't make this story update… sorry._


	2. Chapter 2

"You're late." Two words, and already I was filled with dread. I had been rushed this morning and I had run but I was still late to meet the woman who ran my life. Alex, a tall woman who was rather intimidating, stood over me with a glare that would make even the strongest soul tremble, and I was not the strongest soul. I was far from the strongest.

"I'ma sorry, I tried to'a," She cut be off with a thin finger to my lips.

"I don't want to hear your stupid excuse. Shut up you useless bastard, now get lost" I nodded weakly and began to walk away from the meeting spot and felt an arm snake around my waist from behind, I stopped knowing what this meant.

"I think you should come with me, more like I think you wouldn't want to say no." Alex's voice hardened and I gulped letting her pull me closer. This woman, my girlfriend, was my beard, a term used to describe a woman who was dating a fag. I was the fag… and Alex has threatened to tell my family that I was if I didn't let her take out her sadistic and sexual tensions on me. I was her slave.

"Fine, si, where'a are we going?" I hoped it was somewhere public, or at least outside. If we went to her house I ended up hurt, I don't like being hurt but I guess I could deal.

"My place," she said and once more I was filled with total dread, if I kept this up I would end up dead. Well, maybe that's what I deserved; I'm a stupid bastard… a fag… I shouldn't even get what I have! Dammit I hate myself.

…

For the tenth time today I hit the ground, my body ached horribly and I just wanted to curl up. I had a bruise on my face now and I could feel my stupid, pathetic tears welling up, I needed to get out of here.

"Had enough?" Alex asked while lowering herself to be sitting in my lap with a smirk. I nodded knowing if I gave her what she wanted I could get out and wander the town, or if this pain kept up… go home.

"Good," she leaned it and kissed me deeply and I tried my best not to pull back, the one time I did that she actually got a knife out. I kissed her back lightly and felt her tongue flick my lower lip, I shivered… mistake two of the day. Alex pulled back, looked at me, and then hit me… hard.

My head whipped to the side and tears actually fell, I cursed myself for being so weak. Alex did nothing but chuckle and lean back in to kiss me deeply. I could do nothing as she forced my lips apart with her tongue and she swept the warm muscle around my mouth. I finally gave in and gave her what she wanted; I put my damn hands on her fucking hips half cringing at what I was doing.

I hate myself

I hate that I can't do this sort of thing with her.

I hate that I'm weak.

I hate myself.

Tears welled up in my eyes and I pulled her close breaking the kiss to cry into her shoulder. This is how it always ended, when my stupid Italian pride let me I started to cry and then she forced me to leave. Sure enough in less than a minute I was outside trying to wipe my tears away, thank god I didn't need to see her for another three days.

I started toward home, my usual routine and tried to block all thoughts from my mind. My tears wouldn't stop and each step was like I was stepping on knives. I didn't look up, I didn't care, I was broken, fucking broken, and this would be how I'd always stay. Each step brought me closer to a new hell and did I care? No, I'll just keep moving home.

That's when I hit someone; slowly I looked up to see a tall, beautiful man. He had beautiful green eyes and slightly curly brown hair; he seemed confused to see me as I slowly remembered that I had bumped into him.

"Lo sient, uh… I'm sorry! I didn't see you I didn't mean to hit you." This man said he had a beautiful Spanish accent and he seemed to be a bit scatter-brained as he started to pick up the things he had dropped.

"No," I said quietly, I hate that I'm shy! "I'ma sorry, I was'a not paying attention," The man blinked twice seeming to notice that I was bruised. His hand reached out and lightly touched my cheek; this stranger seemed to be worried about me! I blushed a bright red and he smiled sadly.

"You should come home with me! It's just around the corner and I could help you, usted parece herido [1]!" I blinked twice and stared.

"Sorry, I don't speak Spanish, I'm leaving." I pushed past the guy and started back home limping again slightly. I knew it was rude to just leave and I knew it was worse to leave him with the mess I had created. I felt bad but I had to get out of there, I couldn't screw up anyone else's life you know?

"Oh… okay!" He ran up to me, "wait before you go, I'm Antonio, I hope to see you around…?" He trailed off as though asking for my name.

"Lavino, I'm Lavino…"

"Well I hope to see you around Lovi!" He said this with a bright stupid smile and laughed lightly, his laugh was beautiful, like bells, and it seemed to warm the chilly day. I stupidly blushed a tiny bit and muttered a quick goodbye before leaving quickly.

Who was that man? What was that stupid nickname? Why was my heart pounding? Why did I want to see him again? Why were the thoughts of him still rushing around my head god dammit?! I sighed, shook my head, and continued walking, "see you around… Antonio" I whispered to the ground.

_A/N: Well here you guys go! I would have updated yesterday… but I was with a friend and was running around calling myself 'ze awesome Prussia' I was his Fem… yeah sorry. I'll probably update this again in a couple of days, that is… if you guys review -winks- well yeah. Um… reviews make my day so they make me update faster kk? Well... bye!_

_[1] You seem hurt… sorry! I BLAME GOOGLE IF IT'S WRONG!_


	3. Chapter 3

I sat against the wall in the hall of school glaring at those few that passed. I was skipping, this was the first time I had skipped a class in a while, but I had no choice, it was Spanish class. This was the second day after I had met Antonio and I still couldn't stop thinking of him, my one friend, a small quiet boy named Matthew, called it love.

I mean, it can't be love; I was just confused, right? I scowled and began to walk away from my standing place glaring at the floor as though it had done something to me. Sure I couldn't go to Spanish because I missed him a bit (just a little bit!), and sure I wished I knew more about him, but it wasn't love! It was perfectly normal for me to be curious about the random cute guy who I bumped into; I mean he showed me kindness unlike countless others.

_And he was hot, _my mind whispered. By now I was in the bathroom and was staring at my reflection, I frowned at myself and hit the mirror in anger. Though nothing I could do would stop Antonio's image from forming in my mind. His soft, dark brown, curly hair bouncing as he laughed, his sparkling green eyes, his bright smile, I slapped myself.

"This can't be happening!" I shouted at myself and looked away. I knew what a crush felt like, I once had one, yes even I feel love, and my thoughts of Antonio were getting really close to that, a crush. I couldn't let this happen, not after the last time this happened. I could feel the familiar tears welling up in my eyes and I walked into a stall and locked it.

Tears were now streaming down my face as I thought of my first crush and what had happened. Alfred and I had been working on a project…

_(5 years earlier)_

_"I like'a you, Ti… ti amo[1]" the words had just slipped out, I hadn't meant to say that out loud! I looked over to the blond next to me, his beautiful blue eyes were wide behind his glasses and he had dropped his pen that he had been using to work on our project, something about atoms._

_"N-no… homo… right dude?" Alfred asked looking over at me with a nervous laugh. He was the American student in my school, he had moved here and I was the one who was assigned to help him getting around school, help him with Italian, and we had become project partners. I couldn't help but start to like him for his kindness and free-spirit._

_"Um… well…" I looked down and he knew what that meant. Time seemed to slow down then I heard Alfred's seat pull back. I looked up at him looking for an answer, any answer, I just hated this silence._

_"Sorry, I can't deal with gays kids. You know, I actually thought you were cool! Dude, I have a girlfriend, you know Natalia!" with each word I felt worse but I knew I had already ruined things with him so with trembling lips and tears in my eyes I lightly kissed the boy of my dreams on his lips. _

_I had three seconds, three little seconds of bliss, and then his hand came down hard on my cheek with a smack noise that echoed off the walls. I had known that it was a stupid idea, I really had, but I couldn't help it! I had to kiss him before everything crumbled, before… before he left me forever, everyone left me, why would he be any different?_

_"WHAT THE HELL DUDE?! I ALREADY TOLD YOU I WAS AGAINST HOMOS!" And with that last scream he left the house and my shaking form. I was half glad no one was home, mostly because my family had no clue I was gay and I wanted to continue to hide it, no one could know._

_"Ti… amo…" I whispered and cried into the floor, my twelve year old heart shattered._

_…_

When I had calm down I stepped out of the stall I was in and walked back over to the mirror hating my red eyes and running nose, hating my growing crush, and hating myself for falling for a stranger! I don't even know what kind of guy he is! I don't know anything about him, nothing at all!

"You're so stupid," I told myself and walked out.

_A/N: sorry for how short it is! Don't kill me for how late this is as well… I tried ;w;  
Well anywho, just to clear something up Alex is an OC so… sorry if I confused anyone! Well… I dun have much to say so, bye! See you next time! Please review? Maybe…?_

[1] Ti amo (Italian) I love you 


	4. Chapter 4

"So you like him, right?" Matthew's soft voice interrupted my thoughts; the small Canadian was sitting cross-legged on the floor of my room. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail and he was wearing the usual, jeans and a sweatshirt displaying his home country's colors. Mattie was my best friend and the only one I trusted with my secrets, he too was gay.

"I think'a so…" I muttered quietly and looked away as Mattie giggled and clapped. Did he really think this was good?! It was horrible… I shouldn't like anyone! Not after what happened, I can't just fall for anyone, you know?

"d'aaaw! That's so cute, you should find him again! Then you should confess your feelings and," here he paused and looked down blushing, "you might end up like me." At this I looked up confused, was my friend hiding something from me?

"What'a do you mean…? Have you'a not told me some'a thing?" I asked this with questioning eyes as he looked up. The small boy's eyes were shining and he was smiling with a small blush painted across his cheeks.

"Gilbert likes me too… we're together now," his smile reminded me of what love had felt like at first, it was good and happy, I was happy.

"Stupid, that'a bastardo wont'a stay with you long, I promise'a you that." I knew I was being sour but he needed to know that everyone was an ass. I looked down as I heard me friend start to tear up and I closed my eyes.

"Look, I'ma sorry, maybe it'll work out'a, right?" I wrapped my arms around the shaking boy and he hugged me back weakly. He had been the subject of bullying all his life, a bit like me, and I was the closest thing to a body guard that he had. Matthew was overly emotional and what I had said probably hurt him worse than I thought it would, he had liked Gilbert, a German albino, for years… I just I was just jealous that his relationship was going to work out or some shit.

"M-maybe… but after… what my cousin did to you…" yeah, I forgot to say that Alfred was his god damn cousin didn't I? Well… now you know.

"Maybe… it'll be'a different for'a you"

"Y-yeah… maybe," and with that the quiet boy fell silent, well not silent, but his sniffling and tears got quieter. I always hated hurting Mattie, but somehow I always did it, I always hurt everyone which was another reason why I couldn't be in a relationship.

…

"Were you even listening?" Alex asked me her eyes flashing me a dangerous look. I was sitting with her at a café so I knew she couldn't do much to me. We were in public, not at her house, but that would stop her for dragging me home to hurt me. I had just healed dammit!

"n-no… sorry," I had my head down now and was looking at the food in front of me, I had no appetite, but it was for show so Alex and I looked like we were on a date. I doubted we could fool anyone, she was glaring at me and I was looking down uncomfortably; there was no way we could be mistaken for love birds.

Or even friends…

"Why weren't you listening to me?!" I stared downwards and tried to disappear as some people looked over.

"Scusa[1]…?"

"You'd better be fucking sorry." And with that she raised a hand, I knew I was about to get hit, I prepared myself and the only thought that crossed my mind was '_shit, well… guess she's on her period…'_

I waited for her to hit me, waited to feel the pain… but it didn't come. For the first time in our relationship of mutual hate she had not hit me when raising her hand to do so.

"Excuse me ma'am, we don't except that in this café, si?" A voice with a Spanish accent broke through me confusion and I peeked up to see no one other than Antonio, the object of my attention the past few days.

He had Alex's wrist in his grasp and was watching her with a sickly sweet smile that obviously said "don't mess with me". He wore an apron and the café uniform, so he worked here? Why hadn't I noticed him? I came here often enough. His bright green eyes seemed to be a bit angry but again, he was smiling, how angry could he possibly be? Why did this guy keep showing up in my life?!

"I can do what I want," Alex said glaring daggers at the Spaniard who just smiled happily.

"Not inside the café please." Was he sticking up for me? Well… even if he wasn't Alex seemed to have had enough; she stood, gathered her things, and walked out. Why the hell did she always leave me with the bill…? At this rate I would go broke.

With a bright smile Antonio tuned to me then stared for a few seconds, "Lovi?" he asked quietly as though just figuring out who I was.

"Its'a Lavino, you ass!" I looked away mad because I had been saved, that hurt my pride, that it was my crush who had saved me, now I would never get over him, and I needed to foot that goddamn bill!

"But… I like to save Lovi more," he smiled like the dopey idiot he was, "it sounds like Love!" and with this I scowled at the ground, how stupid was this guy? Calling me Lovi because it sounds like love… god!

"Yeah, yeah… take'a my money so I can leave." This seemed to confuse the man, the same man I had literally bumped into only days before, it was as though I had said something I a different language or some foreign shit.

"No, Lovi…. It's on the house, well, for you it is Mi Tomate![2] do you know her address so I can send her a bill?" I blinked once at his rush of words, and what was with another pet name?! I glared at him and put the money down.

"How about'a you just take'a my fucking money? Now… ciao Bastardo[3]" and with that I walked out not caring that I had overpaid.

_A/N: Soooooo I probably should just say, I'm not an America hater, I'm really not! Sorry I didn't say this earlier… but I'm fine with him and just needed someone to pin as the bad guy from Lovi's past. Another note, I've already gotten one person telling me I'm using the wrong name for Lovi, look, I've read his name as Lavino… plus, Lavino comes from an Italian word that means 'to destroy' if I'm correct, sooooo… don't go against a FrUking writer, she knows what she's doing, it will make sense, _do not_, I repeat, do not, tell me I have the wrong spelling of the name. Well… yeah, have a nice day! And as I tell my friends, reviews are like crack to me… addictive and make me crazy/happy/jittery (not that I've done any sort of drugs) so please… review? _

_[1] Scusa (Italian) sorry  
[2] Mi Tomate (Spanish) my tomato  
[3] Ciao Bastardo (Italian) bye bastard (ciao is hello and goodbye)  
I BLAME GOOGLE TRANSLATE IF THESE ARE WRONG!_


	5. Chapter 5

I didn't get it, why did he of all people save me? Why would he do that for me? Why did I need to be saved? I sighed and continued my pacing of the room I was in. I guess that I really did need saving, I was just a stupid little kid in the long run, but why did he save me?

The punch I threw to the wall startled me (I didn't know I was going to) and Feli (who was coming into the room) he looked at me for a moment then ran over and took my hand in his checking it for wounds of any sort.

"Fratello! You shouldn't hurt'a yourself…." He said and trailed off to look at me. I guessed I looked pretty bad, fading busies and all, but I knew I was in near tears as well. Before I knew what was happening I had been pulled into a tight hug. I didn't even get a chance to tell Feli I wasn't hurt, that punching the wall hadn't hurt me.

"Feli… I'm not'a hurt…" I could hear the tears in my voice, I didn't get it, why was I about to cry? Why did this guy, this random guy, have so much pull on my emotions? Was… was this love… hate… why did I feel so lost? "Feli… never mind, I'ma not going to tell you." He looked at me, serious for once and hugged me again, tightly.

"Fratello, you need'a to talk'a to Sorella and I, we are'a worried about you." I stood still, weak, scared, my brother was telling me I needed to talk it out, I was going to have to talk to my family.

"Fine, give'a me until tomorrow…" I knew I needed help and that's why I would talk to them, shit, what was I going to do? I pulled myself from the hug and began to walk to my room, I'll call Matthew, he'll help me figure out what I should tell them, he'll help me calm down.

I slipped into my room and flopped down on my bed wiping tears away and pulling out my phone. With quick fingers I dialed the number of my best friend an waited for him to pick up.

One ring…

A second…

"Hello, Lavino, that you?" yeah, I was the only one to ever call him.

"Yeah, it'sa me, look I need'a some help, Feli is making me talk'a to him and'a Elizabeta… what'a should I do? Should'a I tell them everything? Should'a I come out of'a the closet? Should'a I tell them about Alex?" I could hear the quiet Canadian trying to get a word in to calm me down but I just continued to freak out my tears now were flowing freely.

"Shhh… Lavino-" I cut him off.

"I need a new name."

"What?"

"Goddammit, don't you know what my name means?!" My voice cracked and I thought of my new nickname, Lovi…

_'"But… I like to say Lovi more," he smiled like the dopey idiot he was, "it sounds like Love!"'_

…Did he know?

"Lavino… Lavino! Are you still there?"

"s-si…" maybe he knew, maybe… maybe he understood my pain, and maybe he did care! But why would some random guy care that much for me? Me of all people, I was horrible.

"what does your name mea…?" he sounded curious though I didn't know if it was because he wanted to help or if he just wanted to know what it meant. What am I kidding?

"My name comes from rovinare…." I half whispered, "My name means to 'wreck or collapse'…" I could hear my friend gasp over the phone. Who wouldn't? My name was horrible, I was horrible, and I did fit my name. My name warned others of who I was that I would destroy everything.

"Oh my… I-I… I'm sorry, um… about your family, you should tell them everything." I could feel how uncomfortable the boy was, half stuttering and quiet; he didn't know what to say.

"Everything?! even that I'm a fag?" I choked over the final word and felt sad, I shouldn't be that way.

"W-well…" shit, I forgot Matthew was the same way! "Um… it's not a bad thing, I mean, you're not alone. I like boys, and your brother is dating a boy…" those words. He was? Why hadn't I known? My brother was dating someone, and it was a boy? Who was this person?

"He is…?"

"Y-yeah, you didn't know? He's dating Gilbert's little brother… Ludwig, you know that blond guy you hate?" Images flashed in my mind, slicked back hair, a stupid little frown, tall, he was a stuffy asshole at best. How could my sweet little brother like that guy?!

"What… that thing?!"

"Yeah… They've been dating for a couple months now." If that was true then there was a chance my family would still care about me, even if I was gay.

"Oh… now I hate him more… I mean he's a jerk who's dating my little brother."

"I know, but you're relived as well… right?" he always hits the nail right on the goddamn head… "You should go talk to your family, go… eat some dinner, tell them what's up, I've got a date!" I could hear the kid's happy voice being used and I couldn't help but smile. I mean, my best friend was happy, how could I not feel good for him?

"well… you have'a fun with Gilbert, make'a sure you smile big, flirt'a like the son of French guy you are, and force him'a to have'a safe sex." And with those last words I hung up on what I knew would be a very blushy Canadian and decided to get changed before the family talk.

…

I pulled a clean shirt over my head and sighed. Looking in the mirror I could see a boy who feared what was going to happen in the next hour or so. I feared for my sanity, was I going to survive this talk? I watched the reflection stare at me with sad eyes as I ran my fingers through my hair, I could hear Feli and Elizabeta talking and laughing as they cooked, I wanted to be part of that but I was too scared, well, here goes nothing.

I took a few steps out of the comfort of my room, and gulped as I stepped into the light of the kitchen-dining-room-thing. Instantly both of the people in there looked up their eyes wide at seeing me there, great now I feel more uncomfortable.

"u-uh… hey, I'a want to'a talk'a to you guys…" A look of knowing crossed Feli's eyes and he smiled softly.

"Anything Fratello, ve! Talk'a about anything!" I sat down on the counter watching them watch me, Elizabeta turned the heat on the stove down and sat down to play with her hair, a nervous habit, and Feli smiled widely asking me to continue with a cute face.

"w-well… I'ma… I'ma in love." Both of the people in the room let out a sigh, they didn't know the full story; they thought I was just confused.

"That's great!" Elizabeta said giving me a hug, I hugged my sister back but felt sad inside. I really was in love; I just didn't know if he could ever love me back. And on top of that… Alex, and well, I'm still scared of how Elizabeta would react to the fact that it was a boy.

"no… it'sa not…" the silence that filled the room was too much so what I said came out in a rush of words, "look I'ma in love with a guy ad I don't know anything about him, and I have'a this girlfriend, but I'ma gay and don't know what'a to do!" All I can say is their faces, when I finally opened my eyes to look, were priceless.

_A/N: Sorry I didn't update sooner! I really should have and I know… I know… I'll hear about it tomorrow from one of my fans/friends about how this was too short, LOVE YOU! Well, this Chapter, seeing as it was mostly the phone call is dedicated to my real life Matthew, though not gay she is one of the best people I know and always knows what to say to calm me down… even if he doesn't think she helps ;)_

_One more thing before I go, I'm proud of this chapter… did you like it? Please… tell me? Reviews are my drug… I'm addicted ;w;_

_Fratello-Brother (I bet you guys already knew that OwO)_

_Sorella-Sister (did I really need to translate that?)_


	6. I'm so sorry guys QAQ

_A/N: Look guys, I'm really sorry but I don't know if I can finish this story. I love these characters, I love this story, I want to finish it... but I'm sorry, I can't. I know you guys probably don't want an excuse but here it is, I recently had a mental breakdown and that means I can't work on this, I just feel like it's... blah, I don't know, Sorry._

Now Kylie, I know you'll read this and be sad... but remember Love, I'm still going to write you a oneshot for Christmas.. I'm just procrastinating, you know me OwO

kk, so sorry guys, I'll try... but I doubt I'll be able to.  
I'm trying FrUk next if you want to check that out...?


End file.
